Her Big Sister
by rockinsox13
Summary: Numbuh 5 is left with her older sister Cree who will never hurting Numbuh 5, but sometime people can change


Numbuh 5 was sitting down extremely bored in school. She sat next to her two close friends Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 2 in class. Numbuh 5 also unfortunatley sat next to Valerie, the " homework eating ware-poodle" who she never got along with.

"Can't the cruddy clock go any faster I wanna go home already!" Yelled Numbuh 4

As bored as Numbuh 5 was she was in no rush to get home because her parents were leaving on a buisness trip for a whole week. Sure it'd be great no parents for a whole week, but Numbuh 5 was being watched that week under the control of her older teenage sister Cree. Her sister has babysat Numbuh 5 before, but for a night not a week! "RING!!!!!!" sounded the school bell.

"It's about time! I though i was gunna die in there!" Numbuh 4 complained leaving the classroom.

"I'm gunna have to agree with you on that one. I can't take anymore of Lewis and.... who's the other dude?" Numbuh 2 asked. Numbuh 5 went to answer but was interuppted.

"It's Clark you bonehead!" Valerie snapped. "But I shouldn't really expect you three to understand such a wonderful part of history."

"Um excuse me I understand it just fine." Numbuh 5 remarked.

"POleas Abigale you think your soooo smart since you made it on the honor role."

"DON'T CALL ME ABIGALE! I hate that name and I don't have time for you. I have to get home Valerie." Numbuh 5 stomped off with that and headed home.

* * *

Numbuh 5 entered her house seeing her dad carrying suitcase getting ready for the airport. "Cree, Abigale, could you to come here please." Mrs. Lincoln called her two daughters. Numbuh 5 and Cree walked over to there mother.

"Ok we will be back by Friday." Mrs. Lincoln explained. Then she turned to Cree "I'm trusting both of you here alone to behave."

Cree gave her mother a smirk "We will. Right little Abby." Numbuh 5 rolled her eyes at Cree and then nodded at her mom. "Okiee have fun! And Abigale don't stay up to late and Cree..... stay out of any trouble please." And with that Mr. and Mrs. Lincoln left. Numbuh 5 dragged herself into the kitchen then to find Cree.

"What's for dinner Numbuh 11?" Numbuh 5 sneered. Cree turned to her sister and smiled. "Whatever your little heart desire's."

"..Really?..."

"No!..but were ordering pizza." Cree said. The Pizza arrived and Cree was eating most of it. Which left an angry Numbuh 5.

"Cree share the pizza!" Numbuh 5 yelled pulling on the pizza box. Cree pulled on the box with all her might and pulled Numbuh 5 right acroos the table into her lap.

"GET OFF!" Cree screamed

"YOU PULLED ME ON TOP OF YOU!" Numbuh 5 yelled backed. Cree pushed her little sister off of her. "They had to leave me with you for a week! Well why would they want to take you your such a brat!" Cree shouted while picking Numbuh 5 up by her ankles. Numbuh 5 was completely upside down and off the ground. She tried to wiggle out of Cree's grasped. Cree walked with her upside down into the living room.

"This is the couch where I will be watching a movie to night since I can't leave the house because I'm stuck with a little baby all week!" Cree dropped Numbuh 5 on her head. "Those are the stairs which lead to your room...now I don't want to be mean..but....GO THERE!" Cree said. Numbuh 5 walked to the stairs frusterated with her older sister.

"You make my life a nighmare!" Numbuh 5 cried running up the stairs slamming her door.

* * *

Numbuh 5 slammed herself on her bed. Cree really was a bump in Numbuh 5's life. Evidently a big one. But everything in Numbuh 5's life was great. Great friends, Great parents, a member of the KND. Cree was just there to make her life a nightmare. Numbuh 5 was so angry she fell right to sleep.

*****NUMBUH 5's DREAM*********

Numbuh 5 was sliding down a high rocky cliff trying to dig her finger's into the rock. No use she just get slipping down and in a second she was going to fall. Then she saw her sister as a kid as Numbuh 11 not a teen. Numbuh 11 came on to the ledge above Numbuh 5.

"Numbuh 11 help me!" Numbuh 5 cried sliding down the hill. Then Numbuh 11 slammed her hands on to Numbuh 5's. Numbuh 5 yelped. Numbuh 11 came into the light and became a teen in battle ready armor. Cree laughed evily.

"NO!" Numbuh 5 screamed. Cree grabbed on to her sister's wrist and tossed her off the cliff into her doom.

* * *

Numbuh 5 fell of her bed and woke up. It was morning and she was late for school!

Numbuh 5 walked into the bathroom and saw Cree all dressed and Brushing her teeth.

"Thanks for waking me up!" Numbuh 5 said sarcastically.

"Shut up and just get dressed." Cree said rolling her eyes. With a step over the line Numbuh 5 took Cree to the ground. "You are the most selfish, obnoxious, and vicious sister in the whole world!" Numbuh 5 hollered at Cree tackling each other on the ground. Finally Cree pinned Numbuh 5 on her back.

"HA! You think your so tough your nothing but a weak little baby who complains about everything." Cree fought back. "It was a waste teaching you how to fight."

Numbuh 5 then stopped trying to push Cree off of her. It was like her heart stopped. Did Cree really think she was a bad fighter? Hearing that from the best fighter to come across the KND killed 5 wanted to cry. Cree finally got off of her and walked away not caring about her little sister.

Numbuh 5 finally got to school and was still pretty bummed on what Cree said. She was also late thanks to Cree. Mrs. Thomson yelled at her infront of everyone as Valerie snickered behind. She then told Numbuh 2 and 4 about her horrible night with her sister. Valerie was ease dropping from behind, but Numbuh 5 was to angry to care. After school on the way home Valerie came up to Numbuh 5.

"Having problems at home AB-I-GALE!" Valerie snickered.

"Do you have anything else to do but ease drop and what did I say about calling me that. Can't you say Abby like everyone else." Numbuh 5 moaned.

"Aw your mad." Valerie kept going on.

"Don't make me feed you Numbuh 4's homework again Valerie!" She answered getting adjetatied.

"Why would I waste my time fighting you when I have an older teenaged cousin to kick your butt! and with you in the hospital I'll be the best student in the class!"

Then Valerie's cousin approached Numbuh 5. She was a pretty big teen. Bigger then Cree (even thought Cree wasn't big to begin with) Numbuh 5 gulped but was ready for a fight. The teenager launched a punched knocking Numbuh 5 back. But she returned with some kicks and punches. It was a tough fight until the big teenaged girl socked Numbuh 5 in the face hard enough to knock her down.

* * *

"Put her in the hospital!" Called Valerie from behind her cousin.

The girl put a fist in the air and was gunna come plowing down with it until she was knocked off of Numbuh 5 by someone.

"Don't ever put your hands on my little sister!" Cree said attacking Valerie's cousin. Cree put the girl in a tight head lock. She was furious!

"Your gunna wish you hadn't even looked at her once I'm done with you!" Cree shouted at her. Cree tightend her grip on the headlock. She was choking the teen. Valerie's cousin was coughing and trying to break free from Cree. She was grabbing for air as her faced turned red. Cree clenched tighter.

"Abby get your crazy sister off my cousin she's gunna kill her!" Valerie shrieked.

Numbuh 5 was still in shock on what she was seeing. Could this actually be happening? Could the Teen Terror of the Teen Ninja's be helping Numbuh 5.

Then Numbuh 5 ran over to Cree and put her arms around Cree's waist trying to pull her off of the other teenager.

"Cree! Stop! You can't just kill her! Mom said to stay out of trouble!" Numbuh 5 cried

Cree let the girl out of the headlock. Numbuh 5 kept her arms around Cree's waist and laid her head on her back worried for what was about to happen next. Valerie and her cousin ran off as fast as the wind. Numbuh 5 was silent.

"Who the heck were they." Cree laughed.

Numbuh 5 let go off Cree's waist. "Uh....that was Valerie....and her cousin..." She whispered. Numbuh 5 didn't understand why her sister helped. She always was beating Numbuh 5 up. Numbuh 5 was also a little embarrassed that she needed help from a teenager and her sister no less.

"What did they want with you?" Cree asked looking down at her sister.

"Valerie and I just don't really get along I guess..." She said looking down digging her feet in the ground. Cree looked at Numbuh 5 and she knew she was a little sad.

"Well you put up a good fight." Cree smiled lightly punching her little sister in the arm.

"No...I fell."

"Only cause godzilla back there has hammers for hands."

Numbuh 5 giggled. She looked up at Cree who stuck her tongue out at Numbuh 5.

"Way to good to be a Teen Ninja." Numbuh 5 snikered

"Watch it! And by the way..you are not allowed to talk Valerie anymore." Cree concluded. Numbuh 5 looked very confused for a second at Cree. Cree had a smile on her face.

"Why?Say's who?" Numbuh 5 asked. Cree pulled Numbuh 5 into a headlock and gave her a giant nuggie and said..

"I say so! And because no one messes with my little Crabigail but me!"

Numbuh 5 struggled out of her sister's nuggie, but was unsuccesful. Cree was a pain in the but Numbuh 5 probably couldn't live with her making her life a mess, getting jerked around all the time, and on occasion not so bad of a teenager.

"Cree! come on we gotta go!" Chad yelled from across the street. Cree released Numbuh 5 and looked back at him then back at Numbuh 5.

"See ya later dork princess." Cree sneered.

"Where ya going?"

"Um...no where..?" Cree smiled and ran to Chad the activated her Battle Ready 5 thought for a second.

"CREE!" Numbuh 5 chased after her. "Your just so funny aren't you! Cree!"


End file.
